


Зеркала и стекло

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: написано по заявке: «Альбус каждый год на др Геллерта смотрит в зеркала, тлен»





	Зеркала и стекло

Альбус сбегал по хогвартским лестницам, стараясь не смотреть в стороны. Взгляд мог наткнуться на доспехи, начищенные домовиками до блеска, и поймать в них его отражение.  
  
Конечно, в самих доспехах не было ничего особенного, как и в зеркалах Хогвартса. Почти во всех, кроме одного. Но Альбус, как взрослый и разумный человек понимал, что смотреть в зеркало Еиналеж не просто бессмысленно, но еще и вредно. И к тому же, больно — видеть, как они с Геллертом были счастливы.  
  
Альбус добрался до кабинета ЗОТИ, благополучно избежав любых отражающих поверхностей. Сейчас он должен просто вести занятия до самого вечера. Ничего особенного.  
  
День прошел спокойно. Альбус продержался до самого вечера. Он даже спустился в Большой зал на ужин и мило пообщался с профессором Диппетом. А потом поднялся к себе. И все же не выдержал. Подошел к зеркалу в ванной комнате.  
  
Сначала он видел свое отражение, со складкой между бровей и опущенными уголками губ, которые терялись в бороде. Альбус улыбнулся себе. Поверхность зеркала становилась все более мутной, а потом очистилась, и Альбус увидел Геллерта стоящим за своей спиной.  
  
В зазеркалье Геллерт гладил его по шее и волосам, а Альбус устало опустил голову ему на плечо.  
  
Альбусу можно было не оборачиваться — он отлично знал, что находится в комнате один. Но он все-таки обернулся, усмехнулся горько и снова посмотрел в зеркало.  
  
— С Днем рождения, Геллерт, — сказал он, погладив зеркальную поверхность.  
  
— С Днем рождения, Геллерт, — сказал Альбус-в-зеркале и обнял Геллерта за шею, прижимаясь губами к губам.  
  
Альбус мотнул головой и усилием воли оттащил себя в сторону.  
  
Наверняка это было проклятием или побочным эффектом магии крови. Один раз в год любое из зеркал становилось зеркалом Еиналеж.


End file.
